Welcome
by rururu
Summary: Kuroko tidak ingin meminta yang berlebihan mengenai hubungannya dengan Akashi, karena Kuroko takut jika dia meminta lebih, Tuhan akan mengambil apa yang dia miliki sekarang. AkaKuro. Oneshoot


**Welcome**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Senyum Kuroko mengembang mengetahu bahwa dalam hitungan menit, dia akan bertemu dengan Akashi. Setelah dua tahun. Setelah beratus-ratus email, beratus-ratus jam saling bertukar pikiran melalui Skype dan beberapa hadiah kecil yang saling mereka kirimkan. Kuroko menunggu hari ini.

Bandara sungguh tempat yang aneh.

Mata Kuroko menyapu sekeliling, betapa banyak sekali pertemuan yang disambut dengan suka cita, ciuman, pelukan, tawa dan kebahagiaan. Entah karena akhirnya mereka menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo atau karena mereka akhirnya kembali berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Terminal Kedatangan merupakan tempat berkumpulnya semua kebahagiaan dan _excitement_ karena bagi sebagian orang, akhirnya mereka berkumpul ataupun bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang memiliki arti penting dalam kehidupan mereka entah setelah berapa bulan atau tahun terpisahkan oleh jarak. Bagi beberapa orang, Terminal Kedatangan berarti awal baru dalam kehidupan mereka karena mungkin mereka meninggalkan kepahitan dalam kehidupan mereka untuk mencari kehidupan baru di Tokyo. Apapun emosi yang mereka rasakan, kebahagiaan pastilah jadi pilihan utama.

Di Terminal Pemberangkatan, banyak air mata karena ada sebagian orang yang merasa sedih meninggalkan Tokyo. Disana, ada sebagian orang yang seperti tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan orang yang mereka cintai karena harus berpisah dan hanya takdir serta waktu yang memiliki kuasa kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi. Perpisahan, karena tidak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka sudah duduk di dalam pesawat atau ketika mereka sampai di tempat mereka berada sebelum datang ke Tokyo atau ke tempat dimana mereka akan berada setelah dari Tokyo.

Dua emosi yang saling berseberangan ada di tempat bernama bandara.

Sekarang, Kuroko mungkin akan merasa bahagia dan tidak sabar karena akan bertemu Akashi lagi, namun ketika tiba saatnya dia harus melepas kepergian kekasihnya nanti, dua minggu dari hari ini, rasa bahagia itu akan berada di titik yang paling rendah karena ketidak relaan untuk membiarkan pemuda bersurai merah itu pergi dan hanya waktu yang tahu kapan mereka akan bisa bertemu lagi. Tokyo – Inggris bukanlah jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat.

Kuroko menghabiskan vanilla milkshake yang sedari tadi menjadi satu-satunya pelampiasannya untuk meredam rasa tidak sabar menunggu _announcement_ bahwa pesawat Akashi sudah mendarat.

_._

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Aku akan ke Tokyo dua bulan lagi selama dua minggu. It's just not right for having a 2 years of relationship without even seeing you."<em>

_Tangis Kuroko hampir saja pecah ketika dua bulan lalu, ketika mereka sedang berbicara melalui Skype, tiba-tiba Akashi mengucapkan kalimat itu. Mereka tidak terlalu sering membahas tentang kapan mereka akan bertemu karena sadar bahwa selain jarak, there were too many things that we had to deal with. It wasn't as easy as flicking your fingers. Terlebih lagi, apakah mereka sudah siap untuk bertemu setelah sekian lama merasa sangat nyaman dengan berhubungan melalui dunia maya?_

_"Aren't you glad knowing that?"_

_Akashi terlihat cemas ketika reaksi Kuroko hanya diam setelah tahu bahwa dia akan mengunjunginya di Tokyo selama dua minggu._

_Kuroko akan menjadi sangat munafik kalau mengatakan bahwa dia tidak senang. dia hanya terkejut. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, merasa Terlalu bahagia hingga tidak ada satu katapun yang meluncur dari mulutnya._

_"I'm…just too happy knowing it, Akashi-kun."_

_Senyum tipis langsung terlihat di layar komputer Kuroko begitu dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kuroko kemudian membaca pesan yang diketik Akashi sesaat setelahnya._

_**Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya**_

_Kuroko tersenyum lalu membalasnya dengan kalimat yang sama, hanya mengganti namanya dengan nama Akashi._

_**Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun**_

* * *

><p><em>Setelah pemberitahuan itu, Kuroko dan Akashi menjadi seperti dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena yang mereka bahas tidak pernah lepas dari apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan ketika Akashi sampai di Tokyo. Hampir tidak ada perdebatan atau pertengkaran selama dua bulan. Mereka hanya tertawa, bercanda, saling menggoda dan merasa bahwa masing-masing dari mereka berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan apapun. It was just about us being together.<em>

_"Apa Tetsuya ingin aku membawakan sesuatu dari London?"_

_Pertanyaan Akashi itu bukannya tidak pernah melintas di pikiran Kuroko, namun, ketika mendengarnya langsung yang berarti bahwa dia tidak hanya membayangkannya saja, membuat mulut Kuroko kembali kelu. Apa yang Kuroko inginkan hanyalah Akashi, apapun yang menyertainya, sama sekali tidak penting buatnya._

_"Aku ingin Akashi-kun sampai di Tokyo dengan selamat. Itu saja."_

_Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya, seperti sudah menduga bahwa jawaban seperti itu yang akan Kuroko berikan._

_"Ayolah, Tetsuya. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."_

_"Akashi-kun, sudah memberikan berbagai macam hadiah padaku saat ulang tahunku yang ke 21, Apa lagi yang aku inginkan? Tidak ada." Kuroko kemudian membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di hadapannya. "Apapun yang Akashi-kun bawa aku tidak akan keberatan. Janji!"_

_"Jadi, terserah padaku?"_

_"Ha'i~"_

_Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko meminta sesuatu dari Akashi ketika kekasihnya itu bahkan sudah memberinya terlalu banyak hal yang bahkan tidak pernah Kuroko minta darinya? Atau terlebih lagi, dari yang bisa Kuroko bayangkan? Memiliki hubungan dengan seorang pria yang tinggal beribu-ribu mil jauhnya membuat Kuroko menginginkan kehadiran Akashi lebih dari apapun._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Mata Kuroko menangkap sosok seorang pria dan wanita berpelukan sebelum akhirnya berciuman, di depan begitu banyak orang, di riuhnya suasana bandara siang itu dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari mereka berdua. Kuroko tersenyum, berharap bahwa dia bisa melakukan itu dengan Akashi. Namun, tentu saja, itu harapan yang konyol, apalagi ini Tokyo. Di Inggris mungkin mereka bisa melakukannya.

Pikiran Kuroko kembali membawanya ke satu waktu ketika Akashi menanyakan satu lagi pertanyaan yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk Kuroko menjawabnya. Bukan karena dia tidak tahu jawabannya, namun karena dia bingung harus menjawabnya dengan cara seperti apa.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_"Kalau, kita bertemu, apa hal pertama yang ingin kau lakukan, Tetsuya?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Akashi menghela nafas. "Kalau kita bertemu, what will be the first thing you do? Hug me? Or….kiss me maybe?"_

_"Hmmmm.."_

_Hanya itu yang mampu terlintas di pikiran Kuroko sambil tanpa henti menatap wajah Akashi di layar komputernya. Apa yang ingin Kuroko lakukan pertama kali? Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan dengan Akashi._

_"Kau terlalu lama menjawabnya Tetsuya. Dan aku tidak suka itu."_

_Kuroko mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan, Akashi-kun. Aku perlu memilih satu dari sekian banyak itu."_

_Akashi menyeringai. "It's just me Dear."_

_"Mungkin aku akan memandang Akashi-kun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, memastikan bahwa kakimu menginjak tanah dan menyadarkanku bahwa kau benar-benar ada di hadapanku sebelum aku memelukmu. Erat dan lama."_

_"Apa aku masih bisa bernafas?"_

_Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"_

_Akashi bergumam. "Tidak ada." Lalu menyeringan sambil melirik Kuroko. " Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau harus mati didalam pelukanmu yang erat dan lama itu."_

_Jika Akashi ada di dekatnya saat itu, Kuroko pasti sudah menyikut perutnya karena telah menggodanya seperti itu. Namun karena mereka hanya saling bertatap muka lewat dunia maya, Kuroko hanya mampu menuliskannya._

_**I'll punch your ****stomach**_

_Akashi tertawa ketika membacanya dan dia langsung menunjukkan wajah kesakitan di hadapan Kuroko dan membuat Kuroko tidak mampu menahan tawa._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Senyum Kuroko pun mengembang saat ini, ketika dia sedang terduduk diantara puluhan orang yang sedang menunggu di Terminal Kedatangan Internasional Bandara Narita, Tokyo. Tidak ada satupun hari yang melintas di benaknya ketika Akashi sudah disini yang tidak akan mereka isi dengan tawa. Bahkan mungkin, Kuroko harus menggunakan kunci ganda untuk mengunci semua egonya yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi hal yang biasanya membuat mereka berargumen tentang sesuatu. Hanya kebahagiaan. Itulah yang ingin Kuroko lewati bersama Akashi selama lima belas hari keberadaannya disini.

Jantung Kuroko berdebar lebih cepat ketika telinganya menangkap _announcement_ bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi Akashi sudah mendarat. Kuroko memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk bersikap biasa namun orang paling bodoh pun tahu bahwa dia tidak mungkin bersikap biasa.

_This is the moment that I've been waiting for_, kata Kuroko dalam hati.

Pertemuan dengan Akashi selanjutnya, kapanpun itu akan terjadi, tidak akan punya efek yang sama dengan pertemuan mereka siang ini. Pertemuan pertama selalu meninggalkan jejak yang lebih dalam dari pertemuan selanjutnya. Apalagi mengingat bahwa Kuroko menjalani hubungan ini selama dua tahun, lewat dunia maya dimana kebohongan bukanlah hal yang patut dipertanyakan, pertemuan ini jadi punya arti lebih penting dari apapun. Semua keraguan, semua kecemasaan, semua keinginan untuk melihatnya, menyentuhnya, merasakan kulit mereka bersentuhan akan terbayar dalam hitungan menit.

Kuroko kembali membuka matanya lalu beranjak dari lantai tempat dia duduk selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit yang lalu. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Kuroko memantapkan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih dekat dengan pagar pembatas. Berdesakan diantara puluhan orang dengan papan bertuliskan nama-nama orang yang harus mereka jemput. Sebagian besar memang mereka dari hotel-hotel yang tersebar di Tokyo namun tidak sedikit juga orang-orang seperti Kuroko yang menunggu orang yang telah mereka kenal, bukan sekedar orang asing.

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko mengetukkan kakinya dan mulai menggigiti kuku jari-jarinya karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengatasi debaran jantungnya yang semakin tidak teratur.

Kuroko hanya bisa menunggu. Dan berdoa semoga Akashi sampai di Tokyo dengan selamat.

Dalam perjalanan dari apartemennya hingga ke bandara, Kuroko tidak henti-hentinya membayangakan momen yang beberapa menit lagi akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Semua email dan obrolan yang mereka lakukan selama dua tahun melintas dengan begitu cepatnya di ingatan Kuroko. Semua lelucon yang mereka bagi hingga membuat perut mereka kesakitan karena tidak bisa berhenti tertawa ataupun semua argumen yang membuat mereka sama sekali tidak saling berkirim email selama tiga hari, seperti puluhan kendaraan yang lewat di hadapan Kuroko.

Semuanya akan terbayar sebentar lagi.

Dunia Kuroko seperti berhenti ketika sesosok pria bersurai merah terlihat dari balik pintu kaca sedang berjalan menyeret sebuah koper berwarna hitam. Kuroko tidak membayangkan bahwa Akashi akan menjadi setinggi itu, terakhir kali mereka bertemu tinggi mereka masih sama.

Kuroko spontan lansung melambaikan tangan ketika mereka bertukar pandang.

Akashi hanya terdiam dan berhenti di tempatnya. Kuroko sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, namun sedetik kemudian, Kuroko keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang dan menyambut Akashi.

Kuroko sama sekali tidak mampu menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya ketika melihat sosok pria yang selama dua tahun menghiasi hidupnya dengan penuh warna. Melihat sepasang iris dwi warna dibalik kaca matanya dan merasakan aroma parfumnya, membuat Kuroko masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Dengan senyum haru dan air mata yang berusaha Kuroko tahan agar tidak mengalir, Kuroko menyambut Akashi dengan senyuman tulus.

"_Welcome to Tokyo_. Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengabaikan kalimat yang Kuroko ucapkan dan langsung meraih tubuh mungil Kuroko dalam pelukannya. Akashi memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk mengingat dan membekukan momen ini dalam ingatan hingga kapanpun dia ingin, dia bisa memutar kembali saat ini.

Kuroko merasakan lengan Akashi memeluknya erat, bukan dia yang memeluk Akashi erat seperti yang Kuroko bilang dulu dan Kuroko tidak ingin cepat berakhir. Ini terlalu nyata namun terlalu mustahil terjadi.

"Finally, Tetsuya."

Kata itu tertangkap oleh telinga Kuroko. Lirih namun cukup jelas. Pelan namun membuatnya terdengar begitu berarti untuk Kuroko.

"You're here, Akashi-kun."

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka hanya saling berpandangan, tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ingin rasanya Akashi mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Kuroko karena luapan emosi yang dia rasakan sungguh luar biasa. Akashi tidak akan pernah menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu Akashi-kun akan setinggi ini," ucap Kuroko sambil memandang Akashi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Dan kaki Akashi-kun menginjak tanah."

Akashi tersenyum sambil melepas letak kacamatanya. _"Shall we go now?"_

_"Let's not waste any more minutes."_

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan menjauh dari keramaian orang-orang yang masih akan terus berada disana sampai orang yang mereka tunggu muncul. Bandara Narita memang tidak akan pernah sepi hingga mereka sama sekali belum mengucapkan satu patah kata pun sejak meninggalkan Terminal Kedatangan karena arus manusia yang membuat mereka bahkan tidak bisa berjalan bersisian.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kita akhirnya bertemu, Akashi-kun. _It's still like a dream to me_."

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan tentang hal yang sama?"

Obrolan pertama mereka akhirnya terjadi ketika mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor dari tempat Kuroko dan Akashi memiliki momen yang telah dua tahun mereka tunggu menuju ke tempat Kuroko memarkir mobilnya.

"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya ketika akan menuju ke tempat parkiran setelah meminta Akashi menunggu di tempat teduh karena siang ini matahari bersinar begitu terik. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu namun dengan isyarat, Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk mendekat. Maka, Kuroko kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Akashi.

"Aku mencintaimu... Sangat." Bisik Akashi di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak mampu membalas pernyataan Akashi karena wajahnya seketika merona karena tidak menyangka Akashi akan mengucapkannya di tempat dimana banyak sekali orang lalu lalang. Namun, ketika Kuroko menatapnya kesal, Akashi malah menyeringai.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu saat kita di depan umum Akashi-kun."

Akashi hanya bersiul acuh seolah tidak mendengar permintaan Kuroko, membuat Kuroko tidak yakin bahwa Akashi tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Kuroko kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke tempat dia memarkir mobilnya dan sepanjang kurang dari 100 meter, Kuroko tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum karena sekarang, dia bisa mengatakan kepada dunia, bahwa Akashi ada disini bersamanya.

Apa yang Kuroko alami dengan Akashi selama dua tahun adalah bukti bahwa dua pria dengan jarak yang begitu jauh mampu memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Pertemuan Kuroko dengan Akashi membuat bukti itu semakin kuat bahwa masih ada pria baik di luar sana. Kuroko tidak ingin meminta yang berlebihan mengenai hubungannya dengan Akashi karena Kuroko takut jika dia meminta lebih, Tuhan akan mengambil apa yang dia miliki sekarang.

Akashi disini, di Tokyo, hanya berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya darinya, menunggunya, itu yang terpenting.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
